Dead
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Poem I had written about Lois Lane dying in the painted comic mini series named Kingdom Come One thru Six: About the revamped cold, overly logical Jor-El portrayed on Smallville. Goes on about the Bruce Wayne The Bat in The Dark Knight and Heath Ledger's the Joker. Also about how Clark Kent's advanced DNA in Armageddon 2001 crossover made Lois Lane's spawn kick!


Schuster, Joseph; Siegel Jerome; Finger, Bill; Kane, Robert; Fox, Ditko, Steven; Miller Franklin; Wolfman, Marv; Gardner; Byrne, Jonathan; Liefeld, Robert; Simonson, Louise; Stern, Roj; Ross, Alexander; Approximate Words Count 200

2014, Joseph Schuster, Jerome Siegel, Billy Finger, Robert Kane, Gardner Fox, Steven Ditco, Robert Liefeld, Frank Miller, Jonathan Byrne, Louise Simonson, Roger Stern, Kurtis Busiek, Alexander Ross,

Disposable Copy

*SHORT Introduction, to MISS LANE IS DEAD: A POEM, *

by

*Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster,

Batman created by William Finger and Rob't Kane,

Gardner Fox,

Steve Ditco,

Franklin Miller,

Marvin Wolfman,

John Byrne,

Robbie Liefeld,

Weezie Simonson,

Roger Stern,

Alex Ross

Mark Walt Meredith: *

Poem I had written about Lois Lane dying in the painted comic mini series named

Kingdom Come One thru Six: About the revamped cold, overly logical Jor-El portrayed on Smallville. Goes on about the Bruce Wayne The Bat in The Dark Knight and Heath Ledger's the Joker. Also about how Clark Kent's advanced DNA in Armageddon 2001 crossover made Lois Lane's spawn kick and cause Lois Lane internal damage and killed Lois Lane.

Schuster, Siegel, Fox, Miller, Stern, Ross -2 'troduction, To MISS LANE IS DEAD, A POEM, *

- - -30- - -

Line Count 54

2014,

Disposable Copy

Lois Lane Is Dead

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Once I worked as a teacher's aide.

It's true.

Did you know that now schools don't have enough money to have teacher's aides: the schools just count being a teachers' aide as credits for students.

I was a teacher's aide once.

That's where I saw her.

Meredith-2 LO'

I was 18 when I met her: she was 17.

I smiled to be polite.

She gave me a note saying she loved me.

I wrote her a love note.

I wrote a love poem for her.

I told her I had a dream of flying with her.

I told her that in dream SYMBOL-ogy flying was making love.

In my love poem, I told her that she was Lois Lane and I was: Kal:-Super-Man.

I put my number on the poem.

Her father called me back and told me that he had my poem in his hands.

He said that I was an adult, and she was a child of 17, that she didn't have the right to

Meredith-3: 'is LANE is DEAD

decide if she could even kiss me.

He called my love poem child pornography of the raping of innocence.

I asked him if at the end of the year when I leave and go off for college and I got an

apartment: and _I_ and her got married: and I got a job would I have consent from him to make love to her: I remember the father saying, "As a matter of fact: no (!): no _I _couldn't!" 

The father said I wouldn't be able to work in that town again.

Father took her far away and moved far away.

We told her that after I was done with college that I could move to Los Angeles and we could get married and live in an apartment together.

I kept in touch with her.

Long distance relationships don't work out.

Meredith-4 LO'

The last letter I gave to her had a drawing of: (Kent): -Kal: Super-Man in it: carrying

Lois.

Her friend didn't like me and one day her friend took Miss Young camping and gave

Young LSD, acid and brought along some 28-year-old men that had gotten out of jail.

On the phone when Young brought this up I asked if she had made love to them and

given her virginity to them that we had promised to give to each other.

Young said, "Yes."

In addition, I said, **Okey**, and I said that I had to get off the phone.

I got off the phone and she sent to me her last letter to me: screaming at me in all capitals that, **yes**, she,**did** _**have**_** sex**: and that she _**enjoyed**_ **it**: I was too depressed to read through to the end: through all of the screamed insults to see if she broke up with me in the end.

At the end of the letter: I found it, "Have a nice life: because **James** was her life _now_ ".

Meredith-5: 'is LANE is DEAD

We went outside and did many crunches on my stomach muscles and when I came back inside I was still angry so I did 34 pushups.

After I was done, I was still depressed and angry.

I couldn't handle my emotions so I had to decide that even if Young came back to me I couldn't talk to Young any more or I would go crazy.

I just couldn't deal with Young any-more nor any of the many issues she brought up: to me.

I never read the whole letter 'till today: even: one day Young was dumped by the 28 year old boyfriends Young was swinging with and dating.

The fat blonde friend that killed Young's innocence with acid, Angel Dust, PCP,

hallucinogens, Buds, LSD and revenge had told the swingers' group to stop having sex

with Young and stop dating her: and throw Young out of their ring.

Young's ass wasn't as fat as her female friend's so the sex group was pussy-whipped into doing what the bad girl wanted them to do.

Meredith-6 Lo'

The swingers' group did it gladly: uncaringly.

Young had her friends call me at one of their houses while Young went home and waited

for me to call.

Young did this so Young would only pay the least for getting back together with me.

Young's friends called us up on a party line told me to call Young so that the phone call would be charged mostly to me instead of **her.**

They said, **says she wants you to call her.**

I said, "If I ever talked to her again I would go insane".

Meredith-7 Lo'

They all repeated, **O-KAY-YY-Y-E: Ooo-Kayy: OOKKKAYY, Cray-z: if **_**you**_**'re CA-Ray-Zey**: one day I got a call from Young saying that Young still had my picture and still had my drawing of Clark holding Lois in Kent's arms and that Young was still in love with me.

I told Young that Young should take the drawing and burn it: because it was just child pornography.

Young said, "No."

I said to Young that: El: has been changed by Smallville. 

I told her that Jor-El is now a cold: calculating alien that wants to take over the world.

I told her that Jor didn't love Lara Jor-El: that Jor had just married with Lara to carry on his genes.

Meredith-8 Lo'

Young said, "No: Jor had to love Lara! Jor wanted to send her to earth instead of himself: everybody knows that: There was room for two on the space-rocket: Lara wanted to die with Jor":

I had said, "The only thing on the star-craft was an incubator: Lara didn't even give birth to Kal-El! Clark-Kent:- (Kal -El:) was a genetically engineered clone. Jor-El never touched Lara: all she did was give a skin cell sample! Kent: was genetically engineered by Jor to take over the world!"

Young replied, "Yes: but Clark-Super-Man didn't rule the world":

We said, **yes: Kent: built robots to help: Kent: rule the world. Kent: sees through their eyes as: Kent: hovers in a pit: surrounded by flat screens of every country of the world! Kent: flies on Super-Man's hovering iron throne: there is nobody beside: Kent! There is no queen! **

**The government has studied: El's: hollow mecha shells and now today is dystopia. Earth's technology is based on Kryptonian circuitry: now the skyline is filled with Kryptonian towers filled with Kryptonian computers that show us only holograms of people instead of human contact. The earth is exploding to Kryptonite and: Kent: is flying off at zero hour: screaming into the space void. Kent: is leaving to find another young sun that's not turning red like earth's. **

**The Bat man has used Mr. Wayne's, the Bat's money to make synthetic Kryptonite but all it does is only annoy: Kent": I said that, "A monster named the Monitor went to the beginning of time and** **the-Justice-League went back in a battle that changed all time! Super-Man killed the Monitor! Super-Man cannot kill! A Super-Man cannot kill! **

**During a war of planets, Kent killed a fleet of alien warships. Super-Man's s is black now! Black is for death:**

Young said, "No":

I said: **Kent: only wears a Kryptonian: revamped black life-suit. **

**Kent is in mourning for: El's: soul. Kent: is empty inside the black pit that was Super-Man's soul: Kent: is a steel, hollow, living shell.**

Meredith-10 Lo'

Young said: **Kent: loves Lois! Every-body knows that: Kent: has always loved Lois! That's the way it's always been: that's the way it will always be: everybody knows that! Everybody always will know that is the way it was meant to be!**

I told Young, **the Parasite absorbed Lois's D.N.A. and changed places with Lois. The Parasite destroyed their marriage. The Joker isn't a mob boss that dresses like a clown anymore: Joker is a laughing maniac that is a serial killer. Joker walked into the Daily Planet and killed everybody with Joker's laughing gas poison! **

**Can you picture Lois smiling with muscle rictus: and her face pale white?! Can you picture it?! Do you get it?! Lois is dead: El: was too late: Cyclops's son, Cable blew a hole through Joker's chest and killed Joker! **

**Nathan Summers went to court for murder: the jury let Nathan Cable Summers walk free because everybody knows that a superhero should kill: there is no room in this world for Super-Man! Super-Man disbanded the Justice-League and: Kent: left for the solitude fortress forever: Kent: lives deep inside the Fortress-of Solitude within the Kryptonian hologram room pretending to be back on Pa Kent's farm: the Parasite cut open Captain-Atom's skin and let out all of Captain-Atom's nuclear energy. The nuclear explosion destroyed Kansas. A church worshiped: Kent:**

Meredith-11 'is LANE is DEAD

when: Kent: died but they found out Kent annihilated Kansas and now it is just a Krypton religious cult: Kent: is 103 years old.

Kent: is beginning to feel very old. Even though: Kent: just ages more slowly and more slowly: El's: hair is getting gray at: El's: temples and: Kent: has let: El's: hair grow long with isolation as if: Kent: were homeless: Kent: has seen what would have happened in the future. Lois would've just died if the baby kicked inside of Lois. Lois would have hemorrhaged inside and have bled from the inside.

Lois just would've died: Kent: is going to let Wonder-Woman have: El's: child because: El: knows that Diana -the-Wonder-Woman will never betray: Kent: by dying on: Kent: wears black: Bruce is mourning: El's: dead soul. The-Batman doesn't smile any more. The World's Finest hero team hates each other now. Bane put a time bomb in Wayne Manor.

Bruce was driven under-ground and now Bruce lives in the Bat cave surrounded by his computers. Transformers walk the streets of Gotham. The Bat man spends most of his time in front of his computers directing robots that fight criminals: transforming out of Bat-mobiles.

Young cried out, "Don't you see that Lois is right in front of you?!"

Meredith-12 'is LANE Is DEAD

I told her, "The Lois in you is dead: killed by the chemicals and poisons that Joker sold to you in the alleyways: and you breathed deep of those poisons: now you are a dead: empty shell: filled with blackness and shadows of only death ": I hung up that phone at the phone booth. Moreover, I never dressed as: Kent: again: that was the last phone booth. Now there are only iPhones and hologram computers to jack off to without a touch of human companionship in the same room. Just the false professional love of random anonymous strangers that can be as close as outside the door to my apartment: but for all I know might not.

The End


End file.
